smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Christmas Carol (Hero Stories)/Part 2
"Ugh... ugh," Grouchy groaned as he stood up, and noticed he was standing in pure darkness. "Who smurfed out the lights?" he said, as he grabbed a match and lit a candle, burning his finger in the process. "OW!" he shouted, and when he put his finger in his mouth, he then soon realized he looked different than before, he noticed that he and everything else he saw looked like an animated drawing. "Wow! Heh! My stomach is looking flat," he said proudly. There was then a knocking sound coming from his chimney, making him react in fear. "What's up there?" he said worryingly, as he slowly walked towards the fireplace. "Eh... eh... I've got a blue belt in Smurf-Fu and I'm not afraid to use it." He then tried to punch whatever was in his chimney, but a big cloud of soot fell down, causing him to roll back several feet back and land on his back. He could then hear someone coughing. "You really need to sweep that thing once in a while," the mysterious guest said. "Ohhh," Grouchy groaned, as he looked up and he recognized the figure. "Wonder?" he asked surprisingly. "I'm not Wonder, I'm the Smurf of Christmas Past. Don't you see my smurfy wings?" she said, before she looked down and saw a stain on her outfit. "Oh my," she said before turning her wand into a brush and quickly cleaned her outfit. "I really shouldn't have had that extra glass of smurfberry nog... oh, go away... you're just a figment of my indigestion," Grouchy said. "No, I'm one of three spirits that is going to visit you tonight. It seems you have lost the true meaning of Christmas, so our job is to help you find it," Wonder said, as she cleaned Grouchy with the brush and then wiping a soot stain off his nose. "Ugh, I think I'll pass. Feel free to use the door on your way out," Grouchy said, folding his arms. "Oh, I'm not leaving until I take you on a magical journey back in time," Wonder said, before tapping Grouchy's head with her wand. Grouchy looked around and seen nothing had changed. "Hey, congratulations... nothing happened," he boasted. Then his alarm began to ring. He looked on and saw an arm hit the alarm with enough force, breaking it. "What the smurf?" Grouchy said, sounding puzzled, and he soon saw himself rising from the bed. "Uh, I hate mornings... except for Christmas mornings," past Grouchy said happily. "Hey! It's me," Grouchy said, sounding surprised. "It is you, Grouchy!" Wonder answered. "But you from long, long ago." They saw the past Grouchy open a window. "Presents, here I come," he said happily, and he ran towards his hat rack. "Christmas was always the one time of year where you put your grouchiness aside," Wonder said. Grouchy looked at his past self and he didn't like it one bit. All happy, cheery, and singing carols. "Ugh, past me is so annoying," he said. Just then his past self ran through him. "WHOA!" Grouchy said in complete shock. "Weird, right?" Wonder asked. "Wait till you see this," she said as she soon changed the location from Grouchy's house to a hill not far from the village square. "Heh! Heh! Neat, huh?" They could see the other Smurfs decorating the tree: some creating snowsmurfs, and some creating snow angels; others riding a sled, which hit a bump sending them high into the air and landing face first in the snow. Clumsy tried to lick an icicle, but it was so cold his tongue was stuck to it. Fergus put up some mistletoe and spotted Smurfette walking underneath, so he dropped down. Smurfette noticed the mistletoe, giggled, and gave Fergus a kiss on the cheek. At the same time both Hero and Wonder were underneath the mistletoe; they smiled to each other. Wonder blushed and they soon kissed each other and walked away. Smurfette was about to do the same thing when she was stopped by Hawkeye who wanted a kiss as well. "Oh?" Smurfette said in surprise, as she soon saw a line forming behind him. In the village square, some Smurfs were having a snowball fight. Wonder and Grouchy soon appeared and looked around. "Hey! I remember this," Grouchy said happily, when Wonder tapped him on the shoulder. "And here you come now," she said, pointing to the small wooden bridge. Just then past Grouchy appeared and tried to run for his chair. "Merry Christmas, Grouchy!" one Smurf called to him. "Uh... yeah, merry Christmas," past Grouchy answered, not sounding cheery. "The sooner I get to my chair...Heh! Heh! The sooner I get to open my presents." "Merry Christmas, Grouchy!" another Smurf said. "Merry Christmas!" past Grouchy answered. Soon all the other Smurfs began saying Merry Christmas to him at the same time. He had trouble responding to everyone, which resulted in him banging his head on a tray held by two passing Smurfs. "Yeah, whatever, merry Christmas," past Grouchy said, as he began to walk towards his chair before being hit in the head with a snowball. Grouchy smirked and tried to throw one back, but he was soon hit by another and he tried again, but again was hit with another and he was soon encased in snow. Vanity passed by and placed a carrot on his nose. Past Grouchy then shook off the snow and again tried to run for his chair. Wonder giggled and Grouchy looked at his past self with an annoyed look on his face. Just as he was about to reach his chair, he was grabbed by Brainy and began to dance with him. "I don't have enough time for this," past Grouchy said. "Seriously, we need to get to our seats now, enough is enough." He was then grabbed by Hefty and was spun round. "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA." "Lalalalala... come on, Grouchy, let's dance," Wonder said, as she began dancing. "I HATE DANCING!" Grouchy said angrily. "Really?" Wonder asked. "Because that is not what it looks like to me." She pointed towards Grouchy's past self, who stopped spinning and then began to start dancing. "WOO, WOOHOO!" Grouchy said happily as he danced with his fellow Smurfs. "Gather round, Smurfs!" Papa Smurf called. All the Smurfs soon sat down except for Grouchy, who was still dancing. "Gather round, everyone!" Papa Smurf laughed. "Hurry up, Grouchy! It's time to open your presents." Grouchy laughed and immediately sat on his chair. "WHOA, this was a long time ago," Grouchy said, as he looked at his past self. "Please let me get it, please let me get it, please let me get it," Grouchy prayed to himself, which made Jokey confused. "Get what, Grouchy?" he asked. "What I asked for Christmas... a hang glider," Grouchy said as he then showed Jokey a picture of himself riding a hang glider. "WHOA, it's like a giant paper aeroplane you can fly in," Jokey said. "I know, it's going to be the smurf," Grouchy said. As he seen Papa Smurf was giving presents to every Smurf, he eagerly waited for his present, but was disappointed by its size. "Merry Christmas, Grouchy!" Papa Smurf said kindly as he gave the remaining Smurfs their presents. "Hmm, it's not very big," Grouchy said disappointingly. "All right everyone, open your box," Papa Smurf said, and as every Smurf opened their present, there were sounds of joy. "A new hat!" Hero said. "A new hat!" Nikolai added. "A new hat! How honorable," Takeo added. "No smurf cares about you stupid hat, Takeo!" Nikolai said. Takeo gave Nikolai an evil-like stare. "A new hat! Heh! Heh!" Hefty said. Grouchy soon opened his box and saw his present was nothing more than a new hat. "A new hat... again," he said, sounding unimpressed. "All I ever wanted was that hang glider, every year I would ask Papa for it, but... did he ever come through?" Grouchy asked Wonder. "Let's find out," Wonder answered, as she dropped a calendar from her wand, which showed Grouchy getting the same present year after year. "And then a few years later... and every year after that." "Seriously?" past Grouchy said, sounding very annoyed. "And then there was last year," Wonder said, sounding uneasy. Grouchy was sitting on his chair with his arms folded, when Jokey brought up a present in the shape of a hang glider. "Hey! Look, Papa asked me to give this to you! Look," he said convincingly. Grouchy looked at the present. His hopes were rising, he thought Papa Smurf had finally listened to him. "FINALLY!" past Grouchy said, as he removed the lid and the box exploded, causing Jokey to laugh. "Kidding, Grouchy... here is your real gift," he said, as he handed Grouchy yet another Smurf hat. "Whoa! A new hat." Grouchy began to get angrier and angrier and he soon stormed away in rage. "Isn't Christmas about getting what you want?" Grouchy questioned himself. "Well, I want a hang glider! Why do I even bother to celebrate Christmas, if all I ever get is this... the same old boring useless hat? I mean, how many hats does a Smurf need?" he asked a snowsmurf, and its head soon fell off. "Oh, who asked you? I HATE HATS!" Grouchy shouted as he walked off. As Papa Smurf and Hero walked up, Papa Smurf picked up the hat and sighed. "Don't worry, Papa Smurf!" Hero said kindly. "It'll probably not happen next year." Papa Smurf looked at Hero, and then the two watched Grouchy walk away. The past Grouchy soon passed where Grouchy and Wonder were hiding. "Uh, and that's why you decided to hate Christmas?" Wonder asked him. "Why get your hopes up, if all you get is disappointment?" Grouchy sadly replied. "What is there to be disappointed about, when you are surrounded by such a smurfy family?" Wonder asked again. "Ugh, more like an annoying family. Could use that hang glider to fly away for some peace and quiet," Grouchy said, crossing his arms. "Well, if you wanted to fly, then let's go. You've got somewhere to be," Wonder said, as she grabbed Grouchy and began flying through the village, struggling to get height. "Ugh, man, you are heavier than you look," Wonder said as they crashed into some decorations, causing them to stick to Grouchy's face. Wonder then lost her grip. "Sorry, I'm new at this," she said as she grabbed hold of him again, and this caused them to swing from side-to-side. "Hey... wedgie, wedgie... watch where you're going," Grouchy shouted. He immediately got close to Wonder because he was about to hit a chimney. "WHOA, that was close," he said, letting out a sigh of relief. They then flew through the smoke coming out of another chimney, as Wonder giggled. "Sorry, Grouchy!" she said. Grouchy could see they were heading straight for a tree. "WHOA, LOOK OUT" he shouted, as he tried to get behind Wonder, but she shot straight up and Grouchy was getting hit by all the branches on the way up. Wonder laughed as they flew up high into the sky, with Grouchy in hand. They soon went through a flock of crows, until Wonder soon realized she lost her grip on Grouchy again. "Ohh... oops," she said, as she saw Grouchy falling. "I HATE FALLING!" Grouchy yelled, as he fell through a purple vortex. 'Smurf to 'Part 3 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles